


You Are My Perfect Score

by MKLM



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kind and loving John, M/M, Multi, School Life, Teenage Life, miserable and shy Sherlock, more human and innocent Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKLM/pseuds/MKLM
Summary: Sherlock, the posh, shy, miserable straight A student. John, the border line mark barely passing his exams, playful sporty student.In this story, Sherlock is still an innocent and confused child, constantly trying to please his father and impress him but also constantly failing to do so. John is his best friend and he helped Sherlock to come out of his insecurities and showed Sherlock that he is perfect just the way he is, that Sherlock is a perfect score to John. Together, they went on a journey of young love,confusion, friendship and loyalty, finding their on true selfs and of course, in Sherlock’s case the joys of being a bit...rebellious and naughty, much to the annoyance of Mycroft.Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, im a student in secondary school and English isn’t my first language so pls be tolerant. Thank you





	1. Straight A student

**Author's Note:**

> The pov keeps changing. The prologue is Sherlock’s pov. While most of it are John’s there are some parts that is mainly Sherlock’s thoughts and feelings. I’ve never posted my stories in public before so i hope you will like my story.  
> In this story, Sherlock and John are around 14-15 years old. Mycroft is around 23-24. Father Holmes is 46 years old. Mrs Hudson is 55.

Prologue:  
“ What’s that in your hand William? “, Mr Holmes asked while sitting on a lavish velvet armchair by the fireplace, newspaper in both hands and legs probed up on a footstool. Sherlock was hoping that he could crept pass the drawing room without his father noticing but he stopped dead in his tracks when his father called out to him, his mind going blank and his insides dropped. Sherlock turned around to face his father, hands behind him and feet scuffling nervously as he walked towards the man. “ It’s.....nothing. Nothing important anyway....and I said it before, Sherlock is my preferred name, father. “ , said Sherlock. “Don’t insult my intelligence Sherlock, is it your exam papers ? Give them to me so I can have a look.” Sherlock handed over the papers, looking down at his feet, biting his lips, fingernails cutting into his palm so deeply that it hurt as his hands curled into a fist. He hated this moment. He hated the icy stares he received. He hated the bored voice he heard. He hated it.

Chapter 1  


Today, Sherlock got his marks for his end of term exam. He did well. Well,at least in other people’s book. When the teacher handed him his marks, showers of praises and looks of admiration and envy poured down on him as he walked back to his seat. As he sat down, a boy with short blonde hair, baby blue eyes that twinkled but held a fierce and icy glint grinned at him and slapped him on the back. “ Good job mate! A for every single subject again! I’ll never know how you managed to do that ,hell, I can’t even get a B for mathematics. Well, at least i got A in Science and PE. “, John Watson chirped happily, his eyes shining proudly as he glanced down, up actually since Sherlock was a head taller than him, at the genius boy in his class. God, that boy will be the death of him. So sarcastic yet funny when he is, so uncaring yet unbelievably protective when it comes to John, so cold and reserved yet so unbearably open and warm towards John. John knew he shouldn’t have such thoughts about Sherlock but he just can’t help it.  


Just when John was about to crack another joke at Sherlock , he saw his friend’s (crush’s ) face clearly written with disappointment on it. John wondered why, but then he will never know what is being processed and thought in that inhumanly mind. Though just this time, John think he knew what is going on in Sherlock’s head. A sudden wave of rage and determination to make his friend happy again made John stretch out his hand and wrapped them around Sherlock’s, their fingers weren’t entwined like in romantic films John had watched, instead his palm was facing Sherlock’s, fingers rather stiff and awkward as they rest against his. He could feel himself blushing and knew he probably looked like an idiot but since both his and Sherlock’s hands were hidden beneath the desk, he was feeling a bit more confident.  


“ Look, Sherl, you’re the smartest kid i know and don’t you ever let your stuck up father tell you otherwise, I don’t care what he says you’re perfect the way you are. “ John said all these quickly and fiercely, whispering it so that only Sherlock could hear him. John felt the long slender fingers beneath him tense and warmed rapidly and suddenly his eyes were met with a pair of golden greenish blue eyes. There was such softness and sadness in those eyes as Sherlock whispered back ,his deep voice quivering , “ Urm.....thank...you. I... I’m not disappointed...no, i am.. a bit but....I just...”. Sherlock was finding it a bit difficult to convey his feelings and troubles to John. How could he say he’s disappointed without sounding like a i-want-to-be-a-teacher’s-perfect-boy-with-perfect-marks nerd? How could he tell John he is feeling so stressed at home without sound like a pitiful kid who needs help and sympathy. Sherlock hated it. But when he is with John...he felt safe. He felt like he could pour his secrets out to him and John would never judge, never smirk nastily or snap at him for being .....weak.  


“Riiiiinnngg!! “ , the school bell rang, the sudden scrapping of chairs as students rushed out of the classroom for lunch made the two boys jump and their hands were quickly pulled back to their laps, ears red and forehead sweaty, they dare not look at each other in the eye. It was John who made the first move, “ Hey, why don’t we go to the library ? I’m not really hungry right now and I...I know you need some peace and quiet...so...what do you say?”. Sherlock felt warm and he swore he could smell honey dripping from John’s lips. John had always been this understanding, he felt so lucky having a friend like John. He never had a best friend but ever since John came to this school, he found one. “Okay...i would like that. Yeah, i do need some peace right now..because obviously I won’t get any when i go home,” , he chuckled miserably at the end of his sentence. John looked at him fondly and together the two boys made their way to the library through the lonely and deserted corridors, the wooden floor echoing their footsteps , shoulders occasionally brushing, hands in their pockets, stealing glances at each other only to look away quickly with red faces and warm ears. They walked together in silence, it was calm and Sherlock loved it.


	2. Learn to have fun, Sherl !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John invites Sherlock for a sleepover. Tiny bit of fluff in this chapter if it could be considered as fluff, haha.

In the library, John and Sherlock sat at the long wooden table at the far corner. Their backs feeling sweaty even thought in an air-conditioned room. The rest of the students were busy eating, a waste of time really in Sherlock’s opinion, while him and John are savouring this momentary peace. Sherlock was trying his best to concentrate on his favourite book: William Warwickshire’s detective novel. He had always been fascinated by the way detectives could deduce every move and motive of a criminal and he sought to be one someday, well, he could always hope. At the mean time though, Sherlock found himself rereading the same line over and over again while his mind seem to stop working and all his five senses switched to concentrate on something else. John Watson.  


John’s every movement, every breath, every sound he made ( the way he turned the pages of the book so slowly and softly, it was oddly erotic to Sherlock), hell, even his body heat was sending tingling sensations throughout Sherlock’s body making the hairs on his arm stand. Sherlock knew John had something he wanted to discuss with him, so he decided to break the silence this time and spare John the awkwardness.  


“ Erm..John? I could tell that you have something you want to talk about with me judging by the way you keep fidgeting and your body kept on turning to face me but turned back again so it must be so something important or else you wouldn’t be this nervous and your book is still on the same page for the last twenty five minutes and thirty seconds, surely even you can’t read that slow- so, uh , i mean..it’s okay really...I...you know you could talk to me though i confess I’m not the best audience and counsellor you could choose perhaps-“ , Sherlock said all this in rocket speed, he was afraid that he would mess it up but before he could end his sentence John cut him off saying “No..Sherlock this isn’t about me, I don’t want to talk about me, i want to talk about you.” , John finally put down his book , letting out an exasperated sigh, brow furrowed and fingers twitching as though wanting to punch something. Sherlock held his breath, preparing for the worst. He knew it, of course John would realise someday that Sherlock was too boring for him, always reading and experimenting, a typically plain, dull, unattractive nerd. His knuckles turned white from the force he was gripping on to the book.  


_Please John, don’t say it._ Sherlock thought desperately.  


“ Why don’t you come over to my place and have a sleepover during the holidays ? “ The detective novel fell to the floor with a loud thud earning Sherlock a stern stare and a “Shhh! “ from Mr Stamford, the librarian. “Err...? Sherl ? Hello? Are you alright ? “, John waved a hand at Sherlock, head tilting to the left with concern as he looked at the blank face of his friend.  


Sleep? Sleepover? _At John’s ?_ Holidays? _Sleepover???_  


“Sherlock Holmes !!!! “ John shouted as a last resort to gain some reaction from his stunned friend, ignoring the angry “shhhs !” he received. Sherlock’s mind finally managed to register what John had said and he turned to face John, a big smile stretched across his face, dimples on his cheek visible, “ A sleepover? Sounds...nice..but..”, his smile faltered and worry etched his face again, “ my father probably won’t allow it...I mean he wasn’t satisfied with my results for this term’s exam so..”  


“ Oi, mate, tell your dad and your big brother to go fuck themselves. You deserve a break Sherlock , it’s going to be the holidays soon. It’s about time you learn to have fun, Sherl ! “ , John grinned at his friend, he didn’t know what made him did it but his hand just automatically reached out to ruffle Sherlock’s hair like he was an adorable puppy ( he is though, in John’s opinion) and Sherlock _didn’t reject it._ Sherlock _didn’t cringe away from his touch._ John didn’t know how to react but since Sherlock did not acknowledged his touch (though a faint pink appeared on his high cheekbones) he decided to act like nothing out of ordinary happened and the hair ruffling was perfectly (not) platonic.

Lunch was over and they headed back to their lockers, picking up textbooks for the next lesson. When both students finally finished their lessons, they walked out of the school gates together. The holidays will be starting tomorrow and Sherlock knew everyone had plans for it and for once Sherlock didn’t feel out of place because _he had plans too._

Sherlock noticed the finger pointing and sniggers directed at him but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it when he knew that John wanted Sherlock to stay with him. _A sleepover._ To Sherlock, being invited over for a sleepover by John is as big a deal as being invited to the birthday party of the most popular kid in school. “So, I’ll pick you up at around 8 in the morning on Saturday, this Saturday. Err..I’ll text you the details okay ?” “ Yeah,yeah, sure.. erm..well, goodbye John. “ , Sherlock mumbled giddily and John smiled back. 

Sherlock continued to stare at him as he walked down the road, only turning around when his driver pressed the car horn repeatedly. He scrambled into the sleek dark Jaguar XJ, throwing his bag unceremoniously onto the back seat and lied down horizontally on the long leather seat, legs stretched out, shoes pressed against the window, a small smile on his face. 

“Mr Holmes, would you please put your feet down , you know your father dislikes it when the windows are covered with your shoe prints.”, Mr Moriarty’s calm voice reminded Sherlock. Usually Sherlock would have obediently lowered his feet but today he felt differently confident and smug, it must have been the positivity John plastered on him. Sherlock proceeded to put his hands under his head, staring at the car ceiling with a smirk on his face, “ Who cares? It’s about time I get some relaxation. I’m about to learn to have fun this summer...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time and patience to continue reading my story. More fluff coming up on the next chapter. And I promise to bring the mood swing and plot twist on the other more chapters to come. Once again, thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. ☺️  
> From: MKLM Shy-student-trying-to-write-a-story xx


	3. Is he in his room?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I have finally posted chapter three. Sorry for updating so lately, I’ve been busy with schoolwork but I have been enjoying my Christmas and New Year holidays. I might write a separate Christmas fluff Johnlock story :) to make up for this shitty fic...

The car pulled right in front of a majestic three-story mansion. The heavy steel gates swung open to welcome its master back and the young boy with raven black hair walked towards the well polished mahogany door, the decorative glass reflecting his long pale face. Sherlock ambled into the room as a gloved hand held the door open for him. He hummed contently as he went up the marble stairs and strutted down the long carpeted corridor to his room.  


His mouth pulled into a tight grin, he took a left turn, hands stretching out and eyes closed, readying to parade haughtily into his room. ‘Click’, Sherlock wanted to just sink into his pillows and lie on the springy mattress for the whole day while replaying his and John’s conversation in his head- problem was, there was somebody sitting on his bed already.  


“ What are you doing here? Get out of my room! “, Sherlock growled as he gritted his teeth. “ Manners, Sherlock. You wouldn’t want Father trodding in and giving you a good scolding now, would you? “,came the antagonising reply. It wasn’t a question, it was more or less a threat.  


“Yeah,right. Because Father has so much money to burn he could just take another 13 hour flight from Singapore to back here. Just face it, Mycroft. No doting Daddy to kiss you goodnight tonight, he’s busy working, just like he always is. “,spat Sherlock. I bet he feels all smug and authoritative just because Father put him in charge for being the eldest and the smartest and his oh so perfect son !Sherlock thought bitterly as he tried to push the older man out of his bed, not caring if Mycroft’s suit got wrinkled.  


“Where are you going tonight ?”, Mycroft catechised with a mocking smirk on his stupid, ugly face. (Whoops, Sherlock)  


“Oh don’t act like you actually care about me ,”Sherlock said with a sneer,” by the way, I thought you knew the answer to everything . I wonder , who always said that he’s the smarter one ?hmmm.....I suppose that person had no idea what he was saying when he told me that ! “  


“You’re not to leave the house, Sherlock. Father’s orders. “  


As the elder Holmes brother walked out of the room, the last two words Mycroft uttered was stuck in Sherlock’s mind. Sherlock always had a way with his brother but he didn’t dare disobey his Father. If Father knew what he was up to...he stifled a shiver . He couldn’t bear to imagine the consequences.

John, I got a bit of a problem here.-SH  
Don’t worry. I knew this would happen.  
You knew?-SH  
Yup. Hence plan B.  
What is your plan? You know my Father will kill me if it’s something that requires me to somehow sneak out of the house. -SH  
Nah. You’re not sneaking _out_. I’m sneaking _in_.  
Are you insane??? My house is guarded with CCTV cameras! Not to mention there’s my Father’s overweight minion in there !-SH  
It’s okay. Calm down. I know what I’m doing. Be by your bedroom window at 10pm to let me in. See yah.  
John?! What the hell ? -SH  
JOHN! You’re going to get yourself in trouble ! -SH  
I _am_ trouble Sherlock. And you’re about to get some of that too ;)

John didn’t think twice before pressing the send button. When he looked down he cursed loudly as his face shone bright with embarrassment. Why did he say that? And that wink? Seriously? What is wrong with him ! 

As much as he wished to sink into the ground right now, John had to start off with his plan. He tried not to think about how much he’s like a prince in a fairytale trying to save a princess locked up in a tower while he packed up a torch, rope and a pocketknife. 

Sherlock paced around his bedroom as he strained his ears to try and catch even the slightest hint of a sound that John’s outside. Of course Sherlock didn’t just rely on John to take all the risk, he had managed to hack into the system and turned off the CCTV cameras and Mrs Hudson the housekeeper is now sitting in her room enjoying a cuppa and laughing at one of those crap telly shows, oblivious to what the young boy had done.

“Is everything alright at home ? “  
“Yes, Father. Your orders were all carried out dutifully by the servants.”Mycroft drew back the curtains of the window, fidgeting with the silky material.  
“Good. Is he in his room? Make sure that boy knows his place, he’s getting bolder as he grows. “  
“ Of course, Father. He is in his room .....studying as you have told him to. “ In the dark, he saw two silhouettes moving.  
“Well, I’m glad that he has finally grown some sense in him. Goodbye, Mycroft. I have a busy day ahead. Keep an eye on your brother. “  
“Yes, Father.”  
Mycroft ended the call as he looked out of the window, staring at a short boy as he pulled onto a rope and climbed up the wall up to the balcony, thin hands reaching out to pull him up. Mycroft felt his mouth turned involuntarily upwards as he watched the two boys. One of the boy’s arse was pointing high up to the sky as he struggled to climb up. _Kids._  


He felt sorry for his brother. He truly cared about him. Sometimes, even he can’t tolerate his Father always picking on Sherlock and mistreating him. But after witnessing what happened _that night_ , Mycroft found himself suspended in between pity and rage. Was he to pity his father ? Or was he to despise him? He needed an answer but being the eldest and supposedly the smartest, people seemed to expect him to always have the answer. It was tiring but he knew he had to. It’s the only way to keep Sherlock safe, especially from their Father.  


“Moriarty, prepare the car for tomorrow. I need to get to King’s cross station by 9 in the morning. “  
“Yes, sir.”  


Mycroft peeped out of the window once more and found that the two silhouettes were gone. _So the boy finally got in._ He smirked as he closed the curtains and climbed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. It means a lot to me. And if there’s any suggestions to improve my writing feel free to comment and tell me, I’m still learning English and i know i have a lot of room for improvements.  
> From shy-student-trying-to-write-a-story MKLM xxx


	4. What do people do at sleepovers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John staying at Sherlock’s for the night. Just shameful fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for sooo long. I was busy with schoolwork but finally i updated another chapter. Hopefully i would be able to write some separate fluff or should i try writing angsty stuff??

“That was the most ridiculous thing that I have ever done!” 

“And you once stood up to Mr Big Muscles in school!

They were leaning against the wall side by side,chest rising up and down, trying to catch their breath. The eye contact made at the next second did nothing to calm John down. In fact, it made his breathing even more ragged, he could hear faint low groans coming from his mouth as his heart beaten frantically, his face reddening.

John didn’t know how long they held each other’s gaze, all he could think of was how perfectly flushed Sherlock’s cheeks were, how warm his body was and the sweet tangy smell of his sweat. Sherlock seemed to be just as mesmerised. It was only an unwelcoming knock at the door that broke that fragile yet intense moment between them.

“Sherlock dear, I’m just here to tell you that I asked Chef to leave some spaghetti for you. It’s your favourite, tomato and basil with parmesan cheese. Do eat for once!” Mrs Hudson rapped at the door one last time to try and coax the young man out of his room before disappearing to continue with her duties. 

“You haven’t eaten? Christ, Sherlock. Again? Why didn’t you? You must try and maintain a healthy diet, Sherlock . “John felt a bit annoyed, with Sherlock and himself, (do mere friends really worry that much about each other’s nutrition intake? )

“I was waiting for you.” 

Now, John felt idiotic for reprimanding Sherlock. Something in his chest tightened and ached as he looked up ( Sherlock really was tall) to the innocent face that uttered that sentence just now. That innocent face had tensed, apprehensiveness written across it. 

“You waited for me? Oh, Sherlock..” John said softly, grinning lovingly at Sherlock to reassure him. “Not..good?” Sherlock asked tentatively. “Of course not, Sherlock. Now, get your arse downstairs and finish your meal.” John answered with a laugh. “Not without you.” Sherlock blushed furiously and wrapped his fingers around John’s wrist and lead him downstairs to the dining room. “What if your dad or your brother sees me?”, John can’t help asking a bit nervously. 

“Highly unlikely, John. Dad’s out of the country and Mycroft is sleeping. Though we should be more wary, least he comes down to have a midnight snack of cream cheese cakes or fruit pies. I know that fat arse is trying to lose weight but failing miserably because of his lack of self control when it comes to food. “, at this Sherlock allowed himself to crack an evil grin. 

John chuckled and pulled out a chair. “Wow, I don’t understand why you don’t like food, that looks really delicious.”, John licked his lips and swallowed, unaware of Sherlock’s eyes tracing the tip of the pink flesh moisturising his lips. “Have some too then. I can’t finish it anyway.” 

“Thanks, mate. I’ll help myself then!” Sherlock watched as John twirled his fork, scooping up spaghetti but to his surprise, the mouthful of spaghetti did not went into John’s salivating mouth instead it found its way to Sherlock’s. 

“Wha...what, John..?” , eyes narrowing with confusion, Sherlock wondered what was John doing. “Come on, open wide now...”, John muttered softly. This had brought a faint blush to Sherlock’s cheek as he opened his mouth and ate the spaghetti. John giggled as he watched Sherlock chew, sauce covering the corner of his mouth. 

They ate in silence. Occasionally John would feed Sherlock and Sherlock would blush and let him feed him, avoiding eye contact all the time. _If eating is always such an agreeable experience as this, I might just always have my meals on time and finish them without complaining._

It was past midnight by the time they finished. Sherlock and John crept back upstairs quickly and locked the door behind them. “I’m sure Mrs Hudson wouldn’t mind you staying but we have to be careful of Mycroft nevertheless...”Sherlock stood by his bed rather sheepishly...what do people do when their friends come to stay? Were they expected to sleep in the same bed? Do they have to stay up all night and watch films and eat tasteless unhealthy food such as popcorn??? Sherlock had no idea. _please, no popcorn!_

But once again, John was to the rescue. Clearly noticing his discomfort, he took the lead and said : “Well...we could lie down and talk...or watch films—we don’t have to eat popcorn thought.” Sherlock beamed, John always understood him. He never had to explain. “I’m fine with that.” 

Sherlock let John chose the film and they watched it on his laptop. They lied stomach facing down beside each other on his bed, a blanket draped over them both, arms and legs touching unintentionally. Sherlock didn’t find the film particularly interesting but he was fascinated to see John’s smile that quirked up every time and the little dimples in his cheeks whenever the “Doctor” in the show did something “funny” according to his opinion. 

Sherlock observed how John reacted to the show and found a wave of euphoria and calm swooped over him. If only he could always be in this way everyday. If only John could be by his side every waking hour. Soon Sherlock’s eyes felt heavy and his head started to drop. John felt something warm lying on his shoulder and he smiled, gaze still fixed on the show. He sneaked a peek and hitched his breath. In those dark curls and emitting faint snores was the young genius, head leaning against him, sleeping soundly. 

Sherlock shifted a bit and felt something small and soft touched his forehead but he was so sleepy that he just let out a small whine. He was too tired to open his eyes and see what it was but somehow it made him smile contently. He relaxed completely and moved his body closer to the heat of it. The last thing he heard was John’s fond chuckling and then he drifted off to sleep once more. “Night, Sherlock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the fluff.


	5. Invader in my supposedly peaceful life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has to go back home and Sherlock is frustrated because he’s now stuck with a new kid in house and John’s not there to calm him with his gorgeousness.

For a whole week, Sherlock’s day passed pleasantly everyday. With nothing but John’s smile, John’s laugh, John’s voice, John’s presence to think, he had hardly remembered that his father would be coming home and ending this blissful period. And that was certainly the reason why he cursed himself for allowing his mind to be occupied by and literally forgetting or ignoring everything else that wasn’t John. 

John was just there. In every crook and cranny, John just simply existed. He absolutely did not place him there. Somehow , John just crept in and claimed territory. Sherlock of course did nothing to deter him. 

They were both enjoying the warm kiss of the summer breeze out in the garden when Mrs Hudson came rushing out of the house, her apron dusted white with flour, still hanging in front of her purple woollen dress.

“Oh, Sherlock! Sherlock! Mr Holmes is back! I don’t think your father would appreciate it that you have brought a visitor home without his notice.”, Mrs Hudson chirped,” I only let John visit you because I know young boys your age need their friends but oh, Sherlock, I think you’d better send John home before your father finds out!”, she ended with a nervous squeak as she twisted her apron and sighed. 

“Bother!” John rolled onto his back on the grass and palmed his face. Sherlock was surprised and secretly pleased that John was more annoyed than scared. 

“Erm, John, I don’t want to sound like I’m kicking you out but you really wouldn’t want to make my father angry” Sherlock pulled out a few strands of grass and threw them beside him,” He’s got quite the temper, that old git.”.

“Sherlock! This is no laughing matter! Unless you want to be grounded for your whole life, I suggest you send John home now!”. She was obviously getting really anxious now, almost sending flour flying everywhere as she patted her apron frustratingly.

“Yeah, she’s right. I better get going. Cheer up mate, it’s only another week more before school starts again, then, only can we enjoy our alone time.” , said John with a wink but he immediately flushed red at his own sentence.

_God, why did he phrase it like that ?_ “ I mean, not that alone time, I mean, erm, I enjoy my time spent alone with you, that’s all. Yeah…”

Pretending he didn’t notice John’s awkward coughing, Sherlock allowed Mrs Hudson to sneak John out through the garden’s old gate at the back of the house, but not before he gave John a goodbye hug that was unintentionally prolonged as Sherlock breathed in the scent of his soft, sweet hair. 

He really hope John didn’t notice but he think John did for he heard the sharp intake of John’s breath. _Is this too much? Am I accidentally showing it too much?_

He watched on as John crawled out and turned to give him one last wave. Sherlock waved back and exhaled a long breath he didn’t know he was holding. _I miss him already and he’s just gone for_ -he checks his watch to be sure- _a minute and thirty seconds._ The rest of the summer is going to be hellish for sure.

Dinner later on and a meeting with his father only did to support his assumption. The rest of the summer is going to be a straight on visit to Satan, and so would the rest of his school life if he’s not careful. 

“Sherlock, this is Miss Irene Adler, the daughter of a very good friend of mine and I would wish you to keep her entertained for the next few days. It would serve you both well to spend some time getting to know each other seeing that Miss Adler shall be studying in your school as well.”

Sherlock’s jaw dropped ten feet to the ground when he saw the young girl standing there in her fancy emerald dress, cream white pearls embroidered at the hem and gold- _gold?!_ earrings dangling at her earlobes. His jaw dropped at her sight but it was certainly not because of her beauty or his interest in her. He just couldn’t _bloody_ believe it.

Just looking at her smug sneer pulled on her makeup caked face makes him want to puke and his father wants him to entertain her, even worst, possibly be acquaintances with her at school? _Bloody hell !_

“Sherlock, I’ve heard so much about you.”, Irene purred as she practically flapped her eyelashes at him which made him cringe heavily. _Urgh. Please don’t let her be one of those flirty girls who climb you like a tree just because you look cute and rich._

“It’s, ah…a pleasure to meet you.”, Sherlock said uncertainly but still politely as he shook her hand, his long fingers shivered as they meet thin fingers, their nails decorated with red varnish and plastic jewels- _or were they real?_...she did seem to be one who likes that sort of unnecessary luxury.

“Why don’t I leave you both alone for now? Sherlock do make sure that Miss Adler is comfortable with her stay and her every needs are attended to. I would be expecting both of you down at the dining room by half past seven so be sure not to dawdle about for too long.”, said Mr Holmes as he ringed for a maid to assist Irene. 

As soon as his father left and the maid showed up, Sherlock turned to her and said, “Well, I suppose you wouldn’t be needing me now, Sarah will attend to you. Good day now, Miss Adler.”

He had hoped to escape but of course, he should be expecting it as Miss Adler caught hold of his collar and pulled him back. She certainly had quite a strong grip for such a small woman. 

Sherlock groaned as she yanked him at the collar again,”Oh for god’s sake! What the hell do you want!”

“Now, that’s not the way to treat a lady now is it? “, Irene teased good- naturedly, though Sherlock doubt anything about her is good-natured, “ Sarah you’re dismissed for now. I want Mister Holmes here to show me around this grand house for now, off you trod.” 

“Uff! Fine! But only just this time will I be bothered to make an effort to entertain you, don’t be expecting more of this in the future at all, Miss Adler.”, he had said her name in a spat he didn’t really intended, but he was tired and frustrated from having John away and was not in the mood to be with a snarky girl wearing too much perfume.

 

“You certainly weren’t that spiteful when you’re with John, or at least that’s what they said.”, Irene said with raised eyebrows and seemed genuinely amused. “Had a nice summer with your boyfriend then? Where is he anyway?”

“How did you know about John?”

“So it’s true then? John is your boyfriend? I knew it, ha!”

“I meant about John spending summer here!” Sherlock blushed at that thought, he doesn’t mind really, but he wasn’t sure what John thought and _how_ did this girl, this Irene know about John? She just met him today! “And John’s not my boyfriend!”, he added exasperatedly and somewhat bitterly. 

“How did you know about John?”, Sherlock asked again as Irene giggled.

“Oh, you are so cute, pumpkin. Johnny would be sad you won’t say his your boyfriend. I think we’re going to have a great time together, pumpkin.”

“I don’t think so and don’t call me pumpkin.”

“Sure. Pumpkin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, sorry for the late update, I’ve been quite busy with schoolwork but I promise to update as often as possible. Once again, thx for reading. Xxx. -MKLM shy-student-trying-to-write-a-story.


	6. You’re mine.

_Johnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohnjohn_

_Woah. Sherlock. You alright man?_

John was lying in his bed, legs stretched straight out. The perks of being short, your feet never touches the headboard and you have plenty of room. 

_No. I’m not. John help me please._

_What’s wrong?_

John’s stomach twisted tight with worry as nasty images and thoughts flashed through his brain. He knew what Sherlock’s household was like and he was worried that Sherlock got hurt again.

_There’s a girl in my house and she’s staying for the summer. Help me._

John had to stifle a laugh. His right knuckles in his mouth, he sent back a reply.

_Isn’t that a good thing? You have a chance now, don’t miss it. Get some experience Sherlock._

John didn’t know why but he felt a pang of disappointment and betrayal when he thought of Sherlock liking or touching another person, be it a boy or a girl. 

‘Ding!’

_Not really my area._

John could feel his heart thumping loudly, his mind swirling and racing to put the pieces together. Not his area? Did he mean that he’s…

‘John ! John Hamish Watson! Get down here young man !” John groaned. Leave it to his mum to ruin everything. ‘John!’

‘Okay,okay. I’m coming and don’t use my middle name please!’ John said irritably as he walked down the creaking stairs.

Unlike Sherlock’s grand manor, everything in John’s house was plain, dull and average, just like himself. That was what John always thought of. ‘What’s the matter, mum ?’ he went into the kitchen and his voice softened when he saw the state of his mum.

He could see his mum was tired. Her waitress uniform was stained with at least three types of sauces, strands of lose hair was dangling around her bun, she took off her shoes and swollen feet suggested long time of standing and walking in those tight high heel boots, she had a busy night. Thanks Sherlock, for those extra “lessons”, he smirked in his mind as he thought of those extra lessons. 

Sherlock would always deem him too slow and start ranting on about the science of deduction and how no one appreciates his knowledge, he would only stop when John looks into his eyes and say ‘ It’s bloody brilliant.’ John suspects Sherlock has a thing for praising but now wasn’t the time to dwell on that, his mum’s complaining reminded him. 

‘John, where’s your dad?’, Mrs Watson rubbed her temples, ‘And has anyone of you paid the bills yet?’ 

John shifted his feet, ‘ Ermm, I think dad’s still out and no, the bills not settled yet.’,he gulped nervously, money and dad was never a good conversation topic. 

‘And? All of you are just gonna sit here and relax while I work my arse off everyday? Why can’t you and Harry be less like your lazy, arrogant father? Get a job will you.’

Great. Do they really have to go through this topic again? ‘Mum, you know what I think about this and what DAD thinks about it. I want to help out too but I’m not old enough to work and Dad wants me to focus on my studies. I agree with him too, let’s face it, can I even disagree with him?’, he took a deep breath as he tried to stay calm, ‘ I promised you I’d help out once the finals are over. You know how dad wants me to get good grades and enter that military school so..” 

“Ufff. Whatever. I’m going to sleep, don’t bother waking me up when your dad’s home. That old sod might as well be dead and I wouldn’t care.”, Mrs Watson’s hand reached to the back to massaged her sore neck and she disappeared into her room. 

_What is taking John so long to reply?_ Sherlock flipped onto his side as he waited for John’s reply. 

Did he scare him off with that comment? But he was just being truthful. Relationships or basically any human interactions aren’t his thing. John is an exception ,of course. 

_Sorry. Mum was back just now, had some things to discuss with her._

_Everything okay?_

Sherlock was sure anything happening in John’s house is definitely more serious and important than him and his Adler issue. 

_Yeah, she’s just her usual pissed self. So, not keen on girls eh?_

_Don’t make me repeat myself John, you know my opinion on that topic._

_Alright, alright, mr genius. Is she really that bad? At least try to make a new friend besides me._

_Yes, she is that bad. And I don’t only have you, I have Graham and Molly at school too. Contrary to what Mycroft thinks, I’m better at socialising than he is. He hates to admit it._

_It’s Greg. Anyway, when can I meet her?_

_Terrible idea John. But I suppose you could sneak in again next week. Father would probably be away for another business trip if my deductions and recent observations are correct._

_Good. I’m gonna make sure that girl knows her place. You and I are a pair and no one’s gonna come in between us._

Sherlock blushed at that reply. A pair. Know her place. John seems to be oddly possessive about Sherlock and oddly enough, Sherlock found he didn’t mind at all.

Oops. John reread that message and it totally sounded like it’d passed the bro zone or bro scale of texting or whatever it’s called. He was considering deleting it when Sherlock’s reply came in.

_You’d have a hard time doing that but I appreciate the effort and spirit._

John grinned. That idiot. 

_Well, goodnight Sherlock. I can’t wait to meet that girl and let her know your mine ;)_

_Goodnight John. And although I don’t see myself as a thing to be owned by anyone I’m glad you hold me with such value._

_Goodnight idiot._

_John there’s no need to send a goodnight text to yourself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. It’s been soooo long since my last update. Sorry about that. Been busy with exams, I got good grades but no one cares anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I’m still new to this and quite shy so sorry if I sound a bit unfriendly. Once again, thanks to those that have taken the time to read my story.


End file.
